


It Was Bound To Happen

by Riley_Scott



Series: I'm Running Outta Time (going outta my mind) [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, embarrassed oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Scott/pseuds/Riley_Scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity get caught in a compromising position, and it leads to a long overdue talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Bound To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> The response to this series is really overwhelming. And every time I see a new comment or login in to see more Kudos then I feel the need to write more. I never expected to pump these out so quickly, but seeing how much everyone likes these really makes me want to put them out as fast as possible.

“It wasn't that bad.” She tried to convince him, but the bite marks in her lip were doing nothing to hide the fact that she was trying not to laugh. 

Oliver groaned, burying his head farther into her shoulder. 

“Says you.” He muttered into her shirt, hoping that if he just stayed here long enough that this afternoon would have never happened. She giggled at him and used the hand not wrapped around him to run through his hair, hoping to comfort him. She thought it was adorable that his neck was flushed with his embarrassment. 

“It wasn't. You're overreacting.” She told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his ear and giggled again when he groaned again, this time longer and louder. Given the situation Felicity wanted to warn him to not make such noises, but she didn't want to further traumatize him. 

“She's my sister.” He said weakly and she felt him sink further into her a she smiled. 

Adorable.

“Yeah, and you're her brother. I'm sure it was just as gross to her as it was to you.” She reasoned, back up a little when he pulled his head away from her shoulder to glare at her like a kicked puppy. 

“Thanks for that. Very helpful.” He bit out and she sucked her lower lip in between her teeth to keep from moaning at just how attractive he looked all flushed and frustrated. Her body reminded her that they had been rudely interrupted and neither one of them had finished. But when he winced and found his spot on her shoulder again, she figured now wasn't the time to bring that up. So she just shook her head and stifled a laugh. 

“I can't believe how upset you are.” She told him, wiggling herself into a more comfortable position against the head board. 

Oliver snapped back up, looking at her suspiciously. 

“I can't believe you're not more upset. She saw you to ya know? I mean, granted you were fully clothed, but you were still-” He started but she cut him off before he went to far and embarrassed the both of them. 

“I'm well aware of what I was doing Oliver. But, frankly, her with her legs wrapped around Roy? That noise she was making? That was hilarious. I am so going to tease her about that later. Am I happy that my best friend saw me... ya know, with her brother? Kinda sketchy but I consider us lucky that I was in the position I was in. She didn't really see anything.” She told herself as much as him. Yes, she had been in a very awkward position, with Oliver laying naked on the bed with her buried in between his legs, but like Oliver said, she had still been fully clothed. And her head had been covering most of his personal bits. So really, Thea and Roy had really only seen the back of her head and that...look on Oliver's face. She flushed and decided to change the subject. Thinking about the face that Oliver made when she..well that would lead to nothing good. 

So she rolled her eyes and then smiled.

“Ya know, Roy has a lot more upper body strength than I expected. Good for him. And for Thea too I guess.” She started, hoping to distract him from his embarrassment by grossing him out. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” He groaned, flopping down into her lap, his head face down in a pillow. She let out a full bellied laugh at that, running her hand comfortingly down his bare back. In all his humiliation he still hadn't managed to put any clothes on. 

“Oliver, seriously. This was bound to happen. I mean, Roy has practically moved in here. And we've been spending a lot more time here ever since you broke my bed.” She told him practically and smirked when he raised his hand in protest, but still didn't take his head away from the pillow. 

“I did not...yeah okay maybe I did but you liked it.” He grumbled into the pillow and she was tempted to pinch his ass in retaliation. 

“It was bound to happen, is what I'm saying. We're all adults with healthy, albeit ill-timed sexual appetites. As long as we are frequently engaging in those activities in the same apartment it will keep happening.” She reasoned and pulled back in surprise when he lifted himself out of her lap and came to sit across from her, the pillow now blessedly covering him and keeping her from getting distracted. Again. But as he adjusted himself she was coming up with a solution. 

“Maybe we should come up with some sort of code. How do you feel about a sock? Or an old takeout menu? Oliver?” She theorized out loud and then frowned when she saw the far away look on his face. 

“Yeah. A system. We could do that. Or we could find somewhere else to engage in our 'activities'.” He said in a strange voice that had her pursing her lips. She nodded, figuring he was just suggesting that they start spending time at her place again. 

“I need to get a new bed first. I keep looking, but I just can't find anything and I don't care what those radio commercials say 'value' and 'quality' are not going hand in hand.” She complained out loud, scrunching her face. She was so over bed shopping. 

Oliver cleared his throat and shook his head, and if she didn't know him better she would have thought he looked nervous. Why she didn't know, but she supposed it was better than the embarrassed look he had before. 

“No, I didn't mean your place.” He said with an uncomfortable cough and she frowned. 

“Oh, so like a hotel? That would get expensive and fast. Not that you really have to worry about that kind of thing. But still, I would feel like a hooker or something. Not that that's a bad thing. I mean I like a little roleplaying as much as the next girl, but that just seems impractical for as often as we 'play'.” She suggested on a babble. Hotels were okay, but hotel sex would get old, and fast. 

Oliver was fidgeting. Oliver Queen wasn't a person who fidgeted. That was her role. 

“No, no Felicity I don't mean a hotel. I mean somewhere more permanent.” He told her, his eyes on his pillow and he was playing with the edges of the sheets that were bunched up under her. 

“Oh, that's right. I totally forgot that QC has all of those apartments all over the city for when foreign executives come into town. That would work. We just have to make sure your Mom doesn't find out. That would be super embarrassing. Can you imagine? I mean, I know she's okay with us now and all, but that would be just awkward.” She was starting to feel nervous too. She didn't know why but his unexplained nervous energy was rubbing off on her. He stopped fidgeting and grabbed her hands in his and looked at her. 

“Felicity, slow down and listen to me.” He ordered in a soft voice and she nodded. 

“Oh, sorry. Got a lot going on up here.” She explained, indicating her head with their combined hands. He smiled in a dopey sort of way and it made her feel a little better. 

“It's okay. I'm not talking about your place, or a hotel or one of the crash pads from QC. I'm talking about a more permanent place for us to go. I'm talking about a place for us. An us place.” His words were choppy and nervous and she smiled at how adorable he was. 

“Oliver? It's cute that my babbles sometime rub off on you, but you're not making any sense.” She told him, scooting closer to him on the bed, using their hands as leverage. He took a deep breath and she could feel the tension in his frame. 

“Let's get a place.” He blurted out. Felicity tilted her head, her lips pursed as she processed what he said. Finally it hit her and...oh.

“Oh.” She said, her mouth a perfect O and she felt her eyes go wide and she looked up at him.

“Yeah.” He said, breathless. She felt herself nodding before she even knew what to say. 

“Oh, oh-kay.” She told him, just as breathless and smiled slightly when he seemed surprised. 

He nodded, gripping her hands tighter. 

“Oh-kay? Is that like a yes?” He questioned, looking choked up. 

She squinted, looking down at their hands. 

“Yeah? Yes. It's a yes. Like a place, place? Like we would both pick it out? And both live there? All the time?” She asked, wanting to verify. She needed to make sure that he understood what he was asking. 

“Yes.” He responded, his words sure for the first time since the subject came up and she felt her smile take over her face. She moved in the kiss him, but then frowned. 

“Rent or buy?” She asked suddenly and pulled away. “Because renting is one thing, but buying? That says something a little different.” She told him and felt a flutter when he smiled his 'Felicity' smile at her. 

“Felicity, I own at least a dozen properties in the state alone.” He teased and she rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, Oliver, your portfolio is big, I get it. But buying a place together is still a huge deal.” If he didn't know the difference then maybe she should rethink her answer. 

“Then we'll rent. If that is better for you. Whatever you want.” He rushed out, knowing what she was thinking. 

“But you want to buy.” She questioned, but she already knew the answer. 

Oliver smiled, ducking his head and nodded. 

“Do I want my name next to yours on a deed to a house? Hell yes. But if you'd rather it just be a lease then I'm okay with that too.” He assured her, one of his hands breaking free to cup her cheek and she nuzzled into him, closing her eyes. 

How had they gotten here? The afternoon started off with what was supposed to be a quickie, which was pointless because they should know by now that their quickies were always anything but. And now here they were, talking about moving in together. And not just her moving in here or him moving into her townhouse. But actually getting something that is just theirs. 

They had been together for over a year. They had been through a lot together in that year. She was beginning to think that they were in this for the long haul. And now he wanted to live with her. He wanted to see their names together on a legal document. That made her heart race. 

“Wow. Um, okay. Let's look then.” She finally answered, nodded, cupping his hand with one of hers. 

“For a place to rent? I can call my guy.” He asked, already moving to get up from the bed to search for his phone. 

She shook her head, swallowing thickly and pulling him back down. 

“No. Let's um, lets look for both?” She suggested and knew that she had made the right decision when his face lit up. 

“Really?” He questioned, his eyes shiny. 

“Yeah. Let's see what happens.” She nodded, and giggled when he quickly pounced on her, tackling her to the bed. 

 

“Guys! We're still here. If we can't have sexy fun times then neither can you!” They heard Thea yell from down the hall and they fell into a mass of giggles on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on having one with them looking for a place/moving in at some point as well. 
> 
> If there is anything you want to see please let me know and I'll try to make it happen. 
> 
> Thanks so much :)


End file.
